


Honey

by Ursula



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can catch more flies with honey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

Title: Honey  
Author: Ursula  
Rating: rating: Pg-13  
Genre and/or Pairing: Neal Caffrey and Peter Burke snippet  
Notes: Woke up with this in my brain  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None   
Word Count: 326  
Summary: random thoughts

Rustle. An umpph. A thud. Neal in jeans and sweater instead of suit looked startled around the room, a crease from a binder edge imprinted on his cheek. "What?"

"You fell asleep."

Feeling generous and so virile for outlasting Neal at work, Peter didn't add, 'Again'.

"June had that soirée last night and she does so much for me. I could hardly refuse to go."

"And the champagne was so good, right?"

Little grin at being caught again, Neal admitted, "Yeah, but it was Friday night."

"Perps don't always take weekends off."

"I did."

Yawn and helpless attempt to straighten the heaps of paper.

Standing, Peter hooked a finger under Neal's collar and Neal followed it up.

"Come."

"Am I Satchmo now?"

"Be good and I'll give you a biscuit."

Neal didn't ask where they were going.

"Elizabeth bought you a toothbrush. She said go ahead and use her shampoo and body wash since you hate mine. Guest room is ready when you are. Elizabeth washed the clothes you forgot here last time so there is no chance of offending your sensibilities by having to wear last night's clothing an extra few moments before you go home to change tomorrow."

Wet shining eyes. Peter was ambushed by the hug. The kiss, perhaps aimed for his cheek, perhaps not, hit the edge of his mouth and lingered a few seconds longer than accident could support.

A heart felt "thank you".

"All that for a toothbrush?"

"No," Neal said; sleep having stripped away his lies. "For saving my life. For saving me. For catching me."

Then Neal was running for safety behind the bathroom door.

And Peter leaned against the wall, thinking random thoughts about the catching of flies and honey.

The end


End file.
